She Will Be Loved
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. She will be loved." Alex/Quinn.
1. Hurt and Comfort

Quinn Fabray sat on a bench in the park in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Her mom thought it would be a good idea to get out of Lima for awhile after the divorce with her dad and Quinn having her baby. When she told Quinn this, she was torn. She wanted to stay in Lima with her friends from the Glee Club and Puck, but she was also desperate for a fresh start. She went willingly, happy for the start. But she also lost Puck in the process. She remembered that day clearly.

"_You're moving? To Pennsylvania? You're kidding, right? You can't!" Puck said, looking a mixture of angry and hurt._

"_I have to. I want to stay here, Puck, don't you know that? But I have to go. I can't let my mom leave Lima alone." The blonde replied, looking as if she wanted to cry._

"_Fine. You go off to Rosewood or wherever. Do what you have to do. I understand. But you have to understand that _I _have to do what _I _have to do. And, I can't do long distance, Quinn."_

_The tears flew freely down her eyes then. It was really over between them. After they're amazing summer together and him saying he loved her, he was ending it. Just like that._

She felt tears stinging her eyes at the memory, begging to fall. She wouldn't let them, though. She was through being weak. She had to be strong. For her mom. Even as the thought came, she felt the tears slowly begin to trickle down her face. Who was she kidding? She wasn't strong. She had never been strong. Even before the pregnancy she wasn't strong. She was just a bitch. That was one good thing about becoming pregnant (besides actually holding her newborn daughter)-it humbled her out a ton.

She sat there, on the park bench, thinking about her last day at Lima. It had been hard to say goodbye to Puck, even if he was acting distant and cold, as if it didn't hurt him. She could tell it was. It hurt her to say goodbye to Kurt and Mercedes, too. They had become her best friends.

"_We're really going to miss you, you know that, right, girl?" Mercedes told her, obviously fighting back tears. She nodded, also blinking back tears._

"_I know you're going to rule Rosewood, it just sucks that you have to leave." Kurt said, obviously trying to be strong as well. She didn't like that they were putting up a brave front for her. She didn't like that she was putting up one for them. These were two of her best friends. They deserved to see the real her._

"_Guys? What are we doing? I don't know about you two, but I actually kind of want to cry right now. I'm leaving my whole life behind, and two of the people that like me are getting left behind as well." She said, finally letting go and crying._

_Mercedes hugged her first, also crying at this point, followed by Kurt. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before pulling away and wiping their eyes. Quinn laughed. "Look at us. We're hot damn messes."_

_Kurt and Mercedes laughed with her, they said their final goodbyes to each other, promising to stay in touch, and she left._

Quinn's once silent tears had started turning into audible sobs. She missed everyone. Sure, she was happy for the fresh start, but she wanted her old life back, too. She remembered being emotional about saying goodbye to everyone-even Berry.

"_I guess our long-lived rivalry is over now." Rachel said, sadly, looking at the blonde girl._

"_It was over way before this, Rachel. You know it and I know it. Neither of us just wanted to admit that we can get along. We want people to think we went to our graves hating each other."_

_Rachel nodded, as if this made sense. "And, Rachel? Be good to Finn. He deserves someone who'll treat him right… especially after last year."_

_Rachel nodded. "Always. You don't have to worry, Quinn. I won't hurt him." Quinn nodded and then tentatively wrapped her arms around the brunette, wondering if this was awkward for her as well. She guessed not when she felt Rachel hug her back._

Thankfully, her tears went back to being silent. Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike, and Matt were her easiest goodbyes. Artie and Tina because she didn't know them that well, same with Mike and Matt, and Rachel because, well, she was Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes, Finn, Puck, and Brittany and Santana were her hardest goodbyes.

"_You're really leaving, aren't you?" Finn said, with his usual confused/adorable look on his face. Quinn nodded. All Finn did was hug her. He understood she didn't want words to get in the way of this moment._

_When she pulled away, she looked up at him and said the two words she had wanted to say since the baby mess happened. "I'm sorry."_

_He nodded and she walked over to Brittany and Santana, her best friends since junior high when all three of them made Jr. Cheerios. She saw Brittany was already sobbing and as soon as she got there, she wrapped her arms around the sobbing blonde. "Oh, Britt…" She said, hugging her tight. She could see Santana behind Brittany, looking a mixture of sad that she was leaving and concerned about Brittany's happiness._

_She let go of the blonde and looked at the tough-as-nails Latino girl, who actually looked like she was going to cry. Quinn laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't tell me you're going soft on me, Santana."_

_Santana rolled her eyes. "As if, Fabray. It just sucks that you're moving so far away. We're gonna, you know, miss you."_

_Quinn nodded. "I'm going to miss you guys, too. Stay in touch, okay?" She said before hugging them both, Brittany was still sobbing when she let go. After she walked a few feet away from them, she turned to see Santana hugging and comforting Brittany._

She had blocked out the memory of Puck's goodbye. It was so abrupt. So cold. So not like the guy she had seen over the summer. She had realized that her crying was once again audible as she cried out strangled sobs. She wanted to stop, she really did, she just couldn't find the will. It actually felt good to cry.

"Excuse me?" She heard a male voice behind her say. "Are you alright?"

She turned around to see a curly, dark haired guy looking at her concernedly. "I-I'm fine. I just moved here from Ohio… so everything's still kind of fresh in my head." She said. And moving was to help get away from things she didn't want to think about. She'd start crying again.

"Okay. Well, do you want me to show you around? I'm not from Rosewood, but I work here so I know it pretty well." The guy offered. Quinn didn't know why, but she trusted this stranger, so she nodded and they began walking.

"I'm Alex, by the way. Alex Santiago. And you are…?" The guy said a few minutes later.

"Quinn Fabray." She answered shortly. She didn't want to get close to anyone. She didn't want them to see what a train wreck she really was. They continued walking, Alex pointing out various things. They laughed and actually did end up talking quite a bit. She was having fun, she realized. Something she hadn't had since the last couple weeks of high school.

Once they made it back to the park, Alex took her back to the bench she was sitting at. "I'm really sorry, but I've got to go to work. But if you ever need, or want to talk to me again, here's my cell number." He said, before scribbling it on a piece of paper that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Alex. For you're number, today. Everything. It helped. A lot."

Alex smiled. "I'm glad. I'll see you around, Quinn." He said and then he was gone.

Quinn looked at the scrap of paper and messy penmanship. She knew one thing. She couldn't wait to see Alex again.

**I know my Glee/PLL crossovers aren't popular, but could you guys please give this one a chance? It's gonna be a chapter story with Alex and Quinn being the main couple (cuz I love both of them). Please let me know what you guys think. Okay. I need to know if you want me to continue this. I really want to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Glee**_** or **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** if I did, I wouldn't be writing fics about them, now would I?**


	2. Phone Conversations

Later, when she was finally back at home, Quinn helped her mom unpack. There wasn't much, but it would do for now. Quinn knew they weren't going to live a two paycheck lifestyle now. She just hoped her mom did. They ordered Chinese for dinner and actually talked.

"So, Quinny, how was your first day in Rosewood?" Her mom asked, an expectant smile on her face. Quinn knew her mom thought she was going to adjust to Pennsylvania really quickly. And her old self, the Quinn she was before she got pregnant, would have. She would've been mean and vindictive, just to get people on her side. But that wasn't her anymore.

She hesitated before answering, deciding to pick at her food. She thought about how miserable she was today, how much she longed to be back at Lima, starting her senior year with her friends and (ex)boyfriend. She remembered how she cried -really cried- on the bench that day.

But then she remembered Alex, and how he was nice to her, even though she wasn't sure why. Normally people aren't that nice to strangers. Why was Alex? It didn't matter because he turned her sucky afternoon around and she actually had fun.

"It was… better than I thought I'd be." She decided on, knowing that was the truth. Her mom seemed pleased with that answer and went back to her dinner. "Mom? How was your day?" She knew she shouldn't have asked. She knew her mom was a strong woman, but like herself, she could only take so much. She figured the divorce would crush her.

"Busy. Really busy, actually. Between unpacking, talking to designers, and talking to… _divorce lawyers_, it's been a hectic day. I'm glad you're here with me now, though, Quinny. We Fabray women have to stick together, right?" Her mom asked and Quinn forced a smile and then nodded, fighting the urge to cry again. How could her mom be so causal about the divorce? Didn't she know that their whole worlds were going to change? Didn't she _care_?

"Oh, wow, I'm really full. I'll be up in my room, okay? I've finished unpacking, so if you need me, I'll be up there okay?" She said and her mom nodded, permitting her to run to her room.

As soon as she got there, she flopped down on her bed and picked up her Maroon env3. She needed to talk to someone, but who? Puck was out of the question, as well as Mike, Matt, Artie, and Tina. Santana? She was probably with Brittany. Finn? Probably with Berry. She could always call Kurt or Mercedes, but figured they were busy living their lives, too.

She sighed and stuffed her hands into the pocket of her worn in McKinley High hoodie. She wore it everywhere when it was cold in Ohio, and nothing changed when she got to Pennsylvania. She felt a piece of paper in it and curiously pulled it out and unfolded it. She quickly realized it was Alex's number.

Part of her wanted to call him. Really, it did. But would that be weird? Would it send off the wrong message? At that point, she didn't care. She needed to talk to _someone_. And, Alex was totally unbiased. She quickly dialed the number before she could talk herself out of it.

"Hello?" She heard a male voice answer after three rings.

"Alex? Hi, it's Quinn, from the park?" She said, hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"Yeah, I remember. What's up? Everything alright?" He sounded genuinely interested and concerned.

"Not really, but I don't think you want some strange girl you barely know telling you all of her life problems, do you?" She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It came out forced.

"If the girl really needs advice I do. Is everything okay?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"I guess. It's just… my mom's acting so nonchalant about her divorce with my dad. I mean, I get she doesn't want to cry all the time, but I wish I'd see _some_ kind of affect. Is that totally selfish?" She asked, wondering if it really was a stupid idea to call him after all. He didn't know her or her family.

"No, it's not selfish. But, maybe she's trying to be strong for you. Not because she's really unaffected, but because she doesn't want you to see her affected. Does that make sense?"

Quinn thought about it. It did surprisingly make sense. She and her mom were a lot alike that way. "Yeah, it does actually. Thanks, you just saved me from a full-blown freak out." She laughed shortly.

"No problem, glad I could be of assistance. Call if you need anything else, okay? I know that probably sounds weird coming from someone you barely know, but whatever."

"No, it's okay. And thanks. It's good to know somebody's listening." She replied, feeling herself begin to smile. "But I'll let you go. I need to finish unpacking, anyways. Bye, Alex." She waited for him to respond then hit END on her phone.

She leaned back on her bed and looked at the unpacked room. Her life was still spinning out of control, but she figured with Alex's help she could handle it. She just hoped he was up for the challenge. She didn't want to see him walk out of her life just yet.

**So… there's chapter 2. Kind of suck-ish, I know. But I wanted to get it up. And, I have to announce something… TOMORROW'S MY BIRTHDAY! WHOO-HOO! =D Just thought I'd let y'all know that. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really enjoy the **_**idea**_** of it. I just hope I can execute it like I see in my head. Same goes for my other multi-chapter fic, "The Plan". Anyways, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_** or **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**. If I did, why would I be writing **_**FanFiction **_**about them?**


	3. Strength and Tears

It was her first day at Rosewood Day High School. It was actually pretty pathetic at how nervous she was. She was _Quinn Fabray_ for God's sake. She could do this. She dressed quickly (although it felt weird not wearing her Cheerios uniform) and ran downstairs for breakfast. Her mom was talking on the phone, looking for a job, and she smiled when Quinn came down.

She hung up her phone a second later. "Good morning, Quinny. Ready for your first day of school?" She asked, smiling hugely at her daughter. Quinn smiled back, weakly.

"You're going to do great at Rosewood, my little girl doesn't settle for anything less than she deserves." Her mom said, stroking her hair.

Quinn looked at her mom, into her eyes. After her conversation with Alex, she was looking for any signs that her mom was hurting, she saw none. Her mom was just as good as hiding her feelings as she was - maybe even better. Her mom hugged her and Quinn pulled away a moment later.

"What are you doing today, Mom?" Quinn asked and picked up a chocolate chip muffin and bit into it.

"Job hunting, how fun. I'll be busy the next few days trying to get on my feet again, but I'll do it." She said, and looked down and closed her eyes, briefly. She looked back up at Quinn a second later and smiled a big, fake smile. "BUT, I won't be to busy to hear all about your first day at Rosewood!"

Quinn nodded, finishing her muffin. "Speaking of that, I need to get to school." She said, kissing her mom's cheek and running out the door.

She drove to Rosewood, thinking about her first day. Would she make friends or would she be the automatic social reject? She thought about her middle school years as "Lucy Caboosey" and shuddered. She couldn't go through that again. She just couldn't. She pulled into the school parking lot and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She fished it out and saw she had a text from Kurt. Curiously, she opened the message.

_You're going to do GREAT at Rosewood. Show 'em all who the HBIC is and take no prisoners! Miss you, Quinn. -Kurt_

She smiled. Kurt had no idea how much she needed that text. If he hadn't texted her, Lucy would've overcame her and she would've been condemned. She was glad she still had her friends at McKinley to get her through this. She needed them more than ever.

She got out of her car and walked to the main office, handing the secretary her things. The secretary looked through the papers and smiled up at her. "Lucy. That's a pretty name, Dear."

Quinn cringed. "Thank you, but I actually go by Quinn now." She replied. The secretary nodded, looking back down at her information.

"Well, Miss Fabray, it looks like you're good to go." She said, handing her a schedule with her locker number and combo on it.

"Oh, and Dear? One more thing. To get your books, go to the library and give them this note." She handed her a piece of paper. "It explains everything."

Quinn nodded and hurried to the library. She gave the librarian the paper and went to her first class. English. She walked in and the male teacher stopped lecturing. "Mr. Fitz?" She asked questioningly. The man nodded. "I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm new."

Mr. Fitz walked over and looked at her pass before smiling at her. "Okay then. Take a seat, Quinn. We're reading _Les Miserables_." He handed her a copy of the play. She smiled and found an empty seat.

Mr. Fitz continued his lecture and Quinn contributed quite a lot. Rachel Berry wasn't the only one that knew a lot about Broadway plays and musicals. It was something Quinn used to love, before she transferred to McKinley and became HBIC. Mr. Fitz seemed impressed and that made her feel happy. Showing this school who was in charge was going to be easier than she thought.

The rest of the day went by without incident. That was, until she ran into a dark haired girl carrying last season's Prada bag. The girl snarled at her. "Watch where you're going, new girl." She said and brushed past her. She turned to her blonde friend and said, "God, Rosewood's taking all the freaks in these days, it seems." before laughing.

Quinn felt humiliated. She was about to slink back into herself when she remembered Kurt's text, _take no prisoners. _"Excuse me?" She called after the girl. The girl looked at her in disgust.

"What do you want, Loser?" She asked, finger combing her dark side-pony.

"I just wanna know who you think you are, treating me that way, as you clearly have no idea who you're dealing with." She said, coldly and forcefully.

The girl rolled her eyes. "No, geek, that's not the question. The question is who do _you_ think you are, trying to mess with me, Mona Vanderwaal, the most popular girl in school?"

"Make that _second_ most popular girl. Because by next week, I'll _own _this place, and you'll be a distant, washed up wannabe." She said. "So _back off_." She walked out the doors as the final bell rang, leaving Mona staring after her, gaping.

She smiled. Quinn Fabray was back.

AQAQAQ

Hours later, she heard her mom get home from work. She was doing homework for English, so she didn't go downstairs right away. She continued during homework until she heard a gut-wrenching sob pierce through the usual silence. She ran downstairs quickly to see her mom sitting on a chair, one hand covering her mouth and the other looking at a picture of her and her father on her wedding day. Tears were pouring out of her mom's eyes.

Quinn hurried over and hugged her, feeling her own tears coming up. Her mom hugged her back tightly and they cried together. Quinn thought it was strange, how they could always tie themselves together with smiles and harsh words when they were scared and vulnerable and the most _broken_ and imperfect people she knew. There walls hardly ever came down, even around each other.

But as she sat there, crying and holding her mom while her mom held her, she was glad their walls were down, even if it was only for a minute.

**So… sudden bursts of inspiration FTW? I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this and that no one might be interested in it anymore, but I had major writer's block for this and school got really, really crazy.**

**But I'm on summer vacation now and my inspiration came back and **_**this**_** happened. I know it's not a very good chapter and it has no Alex in it whatsoever, but I wanted to do a chapter focusing on Quinn's school life and her relationship with her mom. Sorry if it sucked after all the waiting for it. Next chapter WILL be better, though. If anyone's still interested.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee **_**or **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**. If I did, Sam and Quinn would still be together on **_**Glee **_**and Alex and Spencer would still be together on **_**PLL **_**(although, I will admit, I do love Toby/Spencer, as well. ANYONE'S better than Wren [as long as it's Spencer or Toby, that is. Haha])**


End file.
